Dancing ☆ Samurai
[[Archivo:Dancing_Samurai_1.png|thumb|300px|Dancing ☆ Samurai Ilustrada por Kanimiso-P]]Dancing ☆ Samurai (ダンシング☆サムライ / Danshingu☆Samurai) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción cuenta la vida de Camui Gackpo como samurai, y sobre el ritmo que deben seguir estos. Actualmente esta canción supera las 2 millones de visitas, convirtiéndose la canción más conocida de Camui Gackpo. Fue la primera canción de este Vocaloid en llegar al salón de la fama (más de 100 mil visitas) y en convertirse en una Canción Legendaria. El 27 de mayo de 2014, se publicó un manga basado en la canción en la revista COMIC@LOID, el cuál está ilustrado por Shimano Yae. Intérprete: Kamui Gackpo Música, Letra, PV e Ilustración: Kanimiso-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kira Hyakka Ryoran Butokai feat. Kamui Gakupo from GACKPOID *THE VOCALOID *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *Dancing ☆ Samurai Arrange Album "Maisamurai-gumi" Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al Español por Javitha Torres. Kanji= サムライ☆（腹切れ貴様ぁ！） Dancing in the night このフロアで リズムに乗れぬ奴 切り捨て御免 Dancing all the night この時代に 戦を巻き起こせ ビバ☆サムライ（ヘア！） 上で支配する奴がいて 下で動いてる奴がいる 俺はどちらにも染まらずに ただ舞を続けてる この狭い日本に男として生まれたなら 天下を取れるまで止まんな どんな壁も超えてゆけ Dancing in the night どんなMixも リズムに乗れぬなら ハラキリ御免 Dancing all the night この時代に 嵐を巻き起こせ ダンシング☆サムライ（ヘア！） 街ですれ違う女子たち 未熟な俺にはまだ早く だけども声をかけてみる 結局無視をされる 嗚呼 なら武士として天辺へ登ってやる 立ちはだかるものは一瞬で 一刀両断してやる Dancing at the place どんな場所でも リズムを生み出せりゃ ハッピーなライフ Dancing with your pace どんな時でも 全力で行かなきゃ ダメ☆サムライ（ヘア！） Dancing in your life 最後の時も 音楽があるならシアワセだな Dancing all your life その頃には 誰しもが認める ダンシング☆サムライ（ヘア！） Dancing in the night このフロアで リズムに乗れぬ奴 切り捨て御免 Dancing all the night この時代に 戦を巻き起こせ ヒラ☆サムライ いつの日か 真のサムライ サムライ☆（腹切れ貴様ぁ！） |-| Romaji= SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!) Dancing in the night kono FUROA de RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni ikusa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI (HEA!) ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite shita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni tada mai wo tsuzukeru kono semai Nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara tenka wo toreru made tomanna donna kabe mo koete yuke Dancing in the night donna MIKKUSU mo RIZUMU ni norenu nara HARAKIRI gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni arashi wo makiokose DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!) machi de surechigau onnakotachi mijukuna ore ni wa mada hayaku dakedemo koe wo kakete miru kekkyoku mushi wo sareru aa nara nushi toshite teppen e nobotte yaru tachihadakaru mono wa isshun de ittou ryoudan shite yaru Dancing at the place donna basho demo RIZUMU wo umidaserya Happy na Life Dancing with your pace donna jidai demo zenryoku de ikanakya DAME SAMURAI (HEA!) Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo ongaku ga aru nara SHIAWASE da na Dancing all your life sono koro ni wa dareshimo ga mitomeru DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!) Dancing in the night kono FUROA de RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni ikusa wo makiokose HIRA SAMURAI itsunohi nika shinno SAMURAI SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!) |-| Español= SA-MU-RÁI (¡mátate tú mismo, bastardo!) Bailando en la noche, en éste piso Lo siento, pero tendré que matar a quién no pueda seguir el ritmo Bailando en la noche, en esos tiempos Empezaré una pelea. Viva Samurái (Hya!) Allá están esos que dominan desde arriba Y aquellos que se retuercen abajo No soy ninguno de ellos Yo sólo sigo bailando Si naciste como un hombre en nuestro pequeño Japón No te detengas hasta que domines la tierra Que nada te detenga Bailando en la noche, no importa el ritmo Si no puedo mantener el ritmo, me heriré Bailando toda la noche, en esos tiempos Voy a levantar una tormenta Samurái bailarín (¡Hya!) Las chicas guapas que veo por la ciudad Son todavía muy rápidas para un amateur como yo A pesar de que yo las llamo Todo lo que hacen es ignorarme Oh, escalo a la cima, el mejor guerrero Y los que se atraviesen en mi camino, Los rebanaré en dos antes de que sepan qué les golpeó Bailando en el lugar, no importa dónde Si puedo llegar con un ritmo, tendré una vida feliz Bailando con tu ritmo, no importa cuándo Si no lo doy todo, soy un samurái inútil (¡Hya!) Bailando en tu vida, incluso en el final Mientras haya música, soy feliz Bailando toda tu vida, y en ese tiempo Todos me verán Samurái bailarín (¡Hya!) Bailando en la noche, en éste piso Lo siento, pero tendré que matar a quién no pueda mantener el ritmo Bailando en la noche, en esos tiempos Empezaré una pelea. Samurái novato (¡Hya!) Uno de éstos días seré un samurái verdadero SA-MU-RÁI (¡mátate tú mismo, bastardo!) Galería Dancing Samurai portada.jpg|Portada del manga, Ilustrada por Shimano Yae. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción con Manga Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008